1. Field
The following description relates to a method of reducing power consumption of system software using query scheduling of application and an apparatus for reducing power consumption using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy consumed by a central processing unit (CPU) in a computer system is significant. In general, a scheduler of a data stream processor system focuses on which query to execute first in order to reduce an average response time. However, the scheduler does not take into consideration reducing power consumption. Thus, even in response to a system load being smaller than the maximum processing capacity, a high voltage is always used to ensure the best performance. In addition, traditionally, scheduling of a data base system focuses on concurrency control and buffer management and thus dynamic voltage scaling to minimize power consumption is not taken into consideration. In particular, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in a mobile gateway, a data stream processing system may process biosensor data collected using a biosensor in real-time or respond to an emergency call according to a body's condition. At this point, the data stream processing system may reduce battery consumption.